Inter-reset period
Also called S1.5, this era began between seasons 1 and 2. It contains the time between 1/9/19 and has not ended yet (As of 14/10/19). Most of this era is based around discord activity between planned S2 nations. It is important to not disregard S1.5, since some events happened in this era, such as the creation of the Fire Nation, the rise and downfall of Nordica, and the struggle of the Intermarium Commonwealth. Along with this, many other nations were started up or abandoned during this period, few nations keeping the same name and organization through to season 2. Staff Changes Here is a current list of those who have been promoted to staff positions during the Inter-reset Era (as of 9/26/19). RubyNet -> Helper CanadianToss -> Helper 8tv -> Helper Blaze -> Builder Toodlez (previously demoted) ->Helper List of Planned S2 Factions There are several interest factions that have been planned. (Note: Please do not make a page on post-reset factions at this time). European Factions Iberian Empire The Iberian Empire is a nation planned to form in Iberia and southern Italy The Intermanium Commonwealth The Intermanium commonwealth is a nation planned to form in Eastern Europe. it has been in decline since its formation. Can be considered the successor of the Polish-Hungarian Empire and the Great Bulgarian Empire. Due to many influential members leaving the faction it has greatly declined. British Empire Planned in the British Isles French Empire (Fire Nation) Located somewhere in France, it is the successor of the Holy Roman Empire Danmark Greece Bulgarian Empire Located in the Balkans, and right now is considered a regional power in the Balkans; Lead by RubyNet French Empire Nordica (Dead) Anzio (Italy) Papal States Alpine Confederation Dutch Empire The Czechoslovak Republic Located in Central Europe. Focus: Economy, Military, Neutralism, Wealth = American Factions Nationalist Greenland Located In Iceland, lead by Rabarbar ( poborski ) Severny is a post reset free state of N. Greenland, currently located in Novaya Zemlya and surrounding Russia. Aullikanr, after failing to secure an area of his own for a city/state,(Bavaria, Sicily, Victoria) ran into N. Greenland. He negiotiated with them, and they agreed that he could have Novaya Zemlya, and some of Russia and form it into a autonomous state named after the northern island Severny. The state was decided to be a constitutional monarchy. Severny is one of 4 states in N. Greenland, the others being Svalbard, Iceland and October Revolution Island. Severny is planned to have 2 main towns: Mirnyy Dom the capital, a planned metropolis, and Barentston in the north. Severny is perhaps the most free of the N. Greenland states, with the right to hold there own elections, have a king, ally with other countries and recruit there own members. Severny along with East Sahara founded the United Assembly which has 5 member states and counting. United States of Greenland Located in Greenland, it is the successor of Soviet Canada. [https://minecraft-geographica.fandom.com/wiki/Empire_Of_Brazil?venotify=created Empire Of Brazil] The Badlands Mercs Located in New Mexico Dwarven City Arica New California Republic Republic of Virginia Three-Lakes State Doofania Imperial States of the Americas Cuba New Providence = African and Middle East Factions Carthage Located in North Africa, with many ex-SCE members. Lead by Manga New South Africa Located in Southern Africa, with plans of colonizing most of southern Africa. Lead by SubDoxx British Nile Socialist Persia Israel Ottoman Empire Nation located in Turkey with many planned claims in the Middle East and many ex-Hejaz/Rashidun Caliphate members. Asian Factions Indonesia The Theocratic Republic of The Philippines Japanese Empire Republic of China Australian Factions Clan of North Australia Originally a clan of Nordica, which managed to stay alive after Nordic collapse. The Socialist Republics of Nekai Located in North Australia. Iberian Australia (WIP, please alphabetize) (Thanks to the Encyclopedia Geographica for providing public lists for these) Category:S1.5